


Unicorn Sciles

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mates, Unicorn Stiles, super alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of cracky mini story: Stiles family is cursed to become unicorn shifters if they remain virgins until they hit eighteen. Stiles shifts, wakes up in the woods and is chased around by Deucalion who claims that he healed his eyes, so Stiles must become his mate now. Luckily Scott shows up and saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn Sciles

**Author's Note:**

> This mini story takes place after the Gerard crap, and in this universe Scott apologized for being an ass, so Stiles forgave him and they grew closer than ever.
> 
> I don't own teen wolf or the last unicorn.
> 
> Basically Stiles looks like a unicorn turned human from the movie 'The last unicorn'.

In Stiles family, there is a curse passed down through each generation that makes every Stilinski turn into a unicorn shifter if you're a virgin past a certain age. Stiles knew about the curse, but he didn't believe his mother when she said it was real, so unfortunately for him, he gets to become the first Stilinski in thousands of years to still be a virgin at 18. A virgin unicorn.

His 18th birthday rapidly devolves into a massive clusterfuck of confusion when Stiles starts the day by waking up naked next to a pond deep within the woods. His body feels strange, so Stiles examines it and notes that he's more lean and muscled like a runner. Panicked he scrambles over to the pond and stares at his reflection. The stranger in the water has long lashes, snow white hair, gray-purple eyes, a star on his forehead the same color as his eyes with a  small gleaming white horn positioned in its center, full lips, and practically glowing pale freckled skin. There is also a second man looking over Stiles shoulder with awe in his clear blue eyes. Whirling around and covering his junk, Stiles takes several steps away from the man. Whoever the guy is, there is a cane lying by his feet, and he's staring at Stiles like he's the answer to the universe.

Stiles freaks out and runs, only to have the creepy man chase him and scoop him into his arms. Deucalion then introduces himself, claims that Stiles healed his blinded eyes last night, and says that he will have Stiles as his mate. Stiles freaks out even more, and tries to escape. He only succeeds because the pack, who had smelled a strange alpha last night and followed the scent, showed up prepared to attack.

"Stiles?!" Scott shouts, gaping at his ethereal looking friend.

"Scott! You came! -And you brought back up; I'm so proud!" Stiles crows, punches Deucalion in the face and then stumbles over to Scott who takes off his hoodie, yanks it over Stiles and then protectively scoops him up and growls at Deucalion.

"I will kill you if you hurt my Stiles!" Scott growls, so angry and protective that he turns into a massive alpha form bigger than Peter's ever was.

"Give me back my mate." Deucalion growls. Fighting ensues, which Scott wins, and then Deucalion is forced to retreat, leaving everyone staring at Scott and Stiles with shock.

"What the fuck." Jackson deadpans.

"If you're a unicorn then where's your horn? Can you turn into a magical pony? Do you sparkle?" Isaac gushes, edging closer to Stiles, only to have Scott growl at him and tug Stiles beneath his still massive form possessively.

"Now that's not very nice Scotty, cmon, share the Uni-corn!" Erica cackles, walking closer until Scott snarls at her.

"MINE." Scott growls, preparing to attack when Stiles starts giggling under him.

"Oh my god. You're so adorable Scotty. You going all cave man over me just tickles my soul," Stiles snorts, pressing his exasperated face into Scott's comfortingly caging arm. Scott relaxes slightly seeing that Stiles is no longer terrified, but he doesn't let Stiles go and he still glares at Derek and his pack, even as he shrinks down to his normal size.

"No one touches Stiles. None of you has any right after how you've treated him." Scott says, glaring and hugging Stiles.

"Us? That's hilarious coming from you, you friend abandoner!" Erica hisses.

"I still regret what I did and I apologized. Not one of you ever did, and it wouldn't mean anything if you did it now, because I had to point it out to you," Scott says, staring her down. Erica and the rest shuffle guiltily or wilt in place.

"I'm only sorry I didn't give Stiles the mating bite when I had the chance... The offers still open Stiles," Peter leers.

Stiles glares at Peter and says,"Sick him Scotty."

Scott proceeds to rip Peter a new asshole and it's so horrible that no eye witness ever says anything bad or flirtatious to Stiles ever again. Scott and Stiles then live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I'm happy with it ^_^


End file.
